Yo Quisiera
by Daniel Black05
Summary: Enamorarte nunca es facil, y menos si es de tu mejor amiga, ¿de verdad sera un amor imposible?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor:** Este es mi primer fic, asi que por favor sean piadosos conmigo, hasta ahorita tengo planeado que esta historia sea de tres o cuatro capitulos, de los cuales ya he escrito dos, y son algo cortos, demasiado para mi gusto, peroplaneo hacerlos mas largos para los ultimos dos capitulos. Espero que les guste.

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo muy especialmente a Lau y a Agus, por haberme convencido de escribir esto y tambien a Sara (Anasazi) y a Mez (Cidonya) que son dos de mis escritoras favoritas y que por su insistencia me decidi a publicar esto, no les puedo negar nada niñas!.

Este es un H/Hr la pareja en la que creo y siempre creere, sino te gusta esta pareja no leas y si lo haces, por favor que no sea para empezar una contienda.

**Yo quisiera**

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos... _

Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio...

Vienes a mi otra vez, veo tus ojos, sé que has llorado y que es por _él... él_, que ocupa tus sueños, tus desvelos, tus pensamientos... tu corazón.

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo  
_

Te abrazo y tu te aferras a mí, y vuelves a llorar, si supieras que se me parte el corazón al verte así, te acaricio, intento consolarte... algo irónico ¿cómo puedo consolarte si me siento peor por dentro? Pero tengo que hacerlo y no es por que sea tu mejor amigo, lo hago por que _te amo_ y lo que mas deseo es verte feliz.

Tu llanto va cesando, me sonríes y mi corazón se acelera al ver tu sonrisa, es tan perfecta, tan pura... es _tu_ sonrisa.

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar aquí, por consolarme, por ser mi amigo... mí mejor amigo.

- No tienes por que agradecer, para eso soy tu mejor amigo y sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, así como tu lo has hecho conmigo – te respondo al momento en que limpio las lágrimas de tu rostro.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que.._

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada  
_

Pero lo que tu no sabes Hermione, es que no lo hago por que soy tu mejor amigo... lo hago por que yo quisiera ser _él_, quisiera ser yo el que recibiera tus caricias, tus abrazos... tus besos.

Yo quisiera ser _él_ para nunca hacerte llorar, para poder estar siempre junto a ti y para poder decirte que te quiero... que _te amo_.

_Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando.. _

Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no

Los días han pasado, has hablado con _él_, ya no estás triste... y ya no estás junto a mí, pero me gusta verte así, feliz, radiante, tan bella, pero no puedo evitar sentir que mi corazón se muere... muere al verte con _él_, muere al ver cuando _lo abrazas_, cuando _le sonríes_, muere al ver que _le entregas tu corazón_.

Ya es muy tarde, hacemos los deberes junto a la chimenea, todos ya se han ido a dormir y yo estoy sumamente cansado, pero ni puedo irme... no quiero irme¿la razón? **_Tú_**, estas aquí, conmigo, aquí puedo verte libremente sin temor a que alguien me vea y descubra lo que me pasa... lo que siento.

Te observo, tus ojos, tus manos, tu cabello... tus labios, eres tan hermosa , no se cuanto tiempo estuve bajo tu hechizo pero me descubres y tratas de descubrir lo que ves en mis ojos.

- ¿ Te sientes bien ? has estado muy callado¿quieres decirme algo?- preguntas mientras intentas descubrir todo lo que escondo en mi mirada.

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso..._

- No es nada, solo me preguntaba como es que puedes tener tanta energía a esta hora, eres magnífica – te respondo con una sonrisa y vuelvo a enfrascarme en mi intento de concentrarme contigo tan cerca de mi.

Pero la verdad es que si tengo algo que decir, deseo decirte mi secreto, el único que te he ocultado, deseo decirte que eres mi razón para vivir, lo mejor que tengo, lo mejor que la vida me pudo haber dado, deseo decirte que te quiero... que te amo.

Pero callo¿cómo alguien tan cobarde pudo haber quedado en esta casa, a veces siento que no podré aguantar mas y que tendré que decírtelo, pero el miedo se apodera de mi... ese miedo a perderte, a que no estés más junto a mí, a que no me des otra mas de tus sonrisas, a no poder estar cerca de ti otra vez ... a ya no poder recibir mas de tu cariño.

Hemos terminado, te acompaño hasta le puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas, me acerco a darte un beso de despedida pero tu, sorpresivamente, me abrazas, mi corazón se detiene y siento que las piernas se me doblan al sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

- Te quiero mucho... eres el mejor amigo que he tenido¿siempre estarás conmigo verdad? - me preguntas al momento de que tu abrazo se hace mas fuerte, no sabes que con esas palabras me has dado al mismo tiempo la felicidad y la tristeza mas grande que había sentido.

- Yo también te quiero y siempre estaremos juntos, no podría estar lejos de ti- respondo al momento en que puedo ser capaz de reaccionar y responder a tu abrazo

- Nunca vas a perderme, siempre seremos amigos, además sabes perfectamente sin ti ... sin tu ayuda, yo no podría vivir ¿verdad? – te digo cuando estas a mitad de la escalera y logro sacarte otra mas de tus bellas sonrisas con mi _broma_.

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

Pero lo que tu no sabes es que yo quisiera ser quien recibiera siempre tus caricias, tus sonrisa, el que te hiciera suspirar, el que te pudiera besar todos los días... que yo solo quisiera... ser algo mas que amigos.


	2. Durmiendo con la Luna

**Notas de Autor:** Por fin puedo subir el segundo capitulo de esta "historia" pero esque no queria agregar este no sin antes tener adelantado o listo el siguiente, y por fin hoy despues de varios dias mepude sentar a escribir y con muy buenos frutos. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review (Anasazi, Vero, Cidonya, Lugia Potter) en el capitulo pasado pronto les contestare a sus mensajes.

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para Anasazi, Meztli y Vero, niñas siempre es un placer y un honor hablar con ustedes. Tambien esta dedicado a mi niña Lau, te quiero mucho linda espero hablar contigo pronto.

Y también esta dedicado para ti que moviste todas estas emociones dentro de mi, gracias

DURMIENDO CON LA LUNA

- Buenas noches - te despides como siempre de mi con tu habitual sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, dos cosas con las que me haces sentir la más grande felicidad y también al mismo tiempo una soledad y vacío enorme.

- Que descanses – respondo a tu beso y te dedico una sonrisa para después dirigirme a mi lugar favorito frente a la chimenea.

- ¿No irás a dormir ya? – te escucho decir desde la puerta que conduce a tu dormitorio.

- Quiero quedarme un momento más, me gusta la tranquilidad de la sala cuando todos están dormidos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No te molestes, ve a descansar, Estaré bien.

- ¿Seguro? Te he notado extraño desde hace tiempo – te acercas intentando descubrir lo que esconden mis ojos, algo que **_solo tú_** sabes hacer, pero para mi fortuna las llamas que se reflejan en mis gafas no te lo permiten.

- Si, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo deseo pensar un momento, ve a descansar.

- ¿Harry? – me llamas y puedo notar algo de preocupación en tu voz.

- ¿Si? – no puedo resistir la tentación y volteo a verte otra vez.

- Te quiero mucho, soy tu _mejor amiga_, nunca lo olvides.

- Jamás podría olvidarlo, te lo aseguro – te sonrío intentando ser auténtico al hacerlo, respondes a mi sonrisa satisfecha con mi respuesta y por fin subes a tu habitación.

_Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido  
entre recuerdos y el frió  
entre el silencio y tu voz  
aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos  
viendo pasar los minutos  
viendo pasar el amor  
_  
_Aquí estoy con la sonrisa fingida  
que me dejo tu partida  
como un verano sin sol  
aquí estoy.  
_Todavía con algo de esa sonrisa en mis labios vuelvo a sumergirme en el mar de confusión e incertidumbre que es mi interior y vuelco todas mis fuerzas a el que ha sido mi objetivo desde ya hace varias noches y el cual se que _por nuestro bien_ tengo que alcanzar.

_Olvidar_. Ese ha sido mi propósito y difícil objetivo desde hace tiempo, he tratado de borrar de mi interior lo que siento por ti, la luna ha sido testigo de las noches enteras que dedicado a tratar de encontrar la forma de ya no sentir ese hormigueo cada vez que te veo, de hacer que mi corazón ya no salte con tus sonrisas, de poder evitar el sentirme tan nervioso cuando estas muy cerca de mi.

¿Pero como puedo olvidarte si tu presencia siempre está conmigo¿Cómo lo hago¿Por favor dime como borro de mi memoria tu perfume que me vuelve loco¿CÓMO? ... Si cada vez que cierro los ojos tu rostro aparece y en cada momento importante siempre he contado con tu compañía, que por ser tan patético, me he vuelto dependiente de la única persona que ha mostrado un cariño desinteresado en mí.

_Ahora_ me doy cuenta de lo ciego que he sido estos años. ¡Hasta mi voz de la conciencia habla como tú¿Por qué me di cuenta hasta ahora, que ya es _imposible_ tenerte?

Veo pasar las horas enteras y con ellas todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que han hacho que mi vida tenga un sentido, y en todos... estas tú. Recuerdos de una perfecta y linda _amistad _que ahora con mis sentimientos estoy a punto de arruinar. _Recuerdos_ que ahora yo utilizo para llenar este vacío que siento por no poder tenerte a mi lado de la forma en que yo quisiera.

_Sin la mitad de mi vida  
un callejón sin salida  
viendo la vida pasar.  
_  
Recuerdos de una vida donde lo único bueno y constante en ella has sido tu, una vida que esta incompleta por que su otra mitad esta completando la vida de otro y que no se da cuenta de que aquí estoy yo, contemplando como _te alejas_ de mi sin poder evitarlo. De que aquí estoy, cada noche intentando encontrar la salida de esta situación en la que estoy atrapado por culpa del hechizo que has dejado caer sobre mí sin darte cuenta.

_Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna  
soñando con tu cintura  
con lo que nunca será  
aquí estoy enredado con la duda  
durmiéndome con la luna  
despertando con el sol._

Otra noche más en la que no puedo evitar que los recuerdos le hagan bromas a mi mente y a mi corazón al hacerme soñar de nuevo contigo, con tus caricias, con tus besos... _con lo que más deseo_. Recuerdos en los que he descubierto que nunca en todo el mundo encontraré a una amiga como tu, que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado; y que por tu felicidad y por mi bien en medio de este frío, intento convencerme de que esto _nunca_ podrá ser.

_Sin la mitad de mi vida  
un callejón sin salida  
viendo la vida pasar  
aquí estoy, curándome las heridas  
durmiéndome con la luna  
despertando con el sol,  
Aquí estoy.  
_  
Una noche más atormentándome con esta duda, una noche más de conciliar el sueño hasta que el cansancio me vence y en la que sólo la luna es testigo de mis intentos por arrancar esto de mi y de ya no sentir esta incertidumbre por no estar seguro de lo que pasaría si te confesara todo, del miedo atroz que me da el que te alejes de mi y el poder causarte daño con mis palabras.

Otra noche más en vela; intentado curar las heridas mas recientes que tengo en el alma y que son las únicas que no has podido sanar, porque... _eres tú_ la que las causa.

_Heridas_ que lograré sanar, pero también se que dejarán cicatrices, cicatrices que me recordarán todo lo que te amé y que tal vez sean ellas las que después, algún día, me impulsen a revelarte este secreto para que así finalmente conozcas _todo_ de mi, cicatrices que me harán decirte lo difícil que fue apagar este amor que llegué a sentir por ti, amor que tuve que olvidar para así no perder lo mejor que he tenido, olvidar lo mejor que hay y habrá en mi vida... que lo olvidé para no perderte.

Pero mientras ese día llega, _y se que llegará_, esta será una noche más que pasaré sumido en esta tormentosa oscuridad, oscuridad que me ayudará a olvidar, a sanar, en la que me permito ser testigo de tu felicidad y en la que tal ves algún día encontraré la manera de ser feliz, oscuridad en la que tu no te das cuenta de que... _aquí estoy_.

**Notas de Autor:** Si te gusto el capitulo o no mandame una critica, son bienvenidas,y para todos aquellos que les guste la pareja de Harry y Hermione les recomiendo todas las historias de Cidonya y sobretodo "Atrapado en una Red" de Anasazi, deben de leer esa historia.


	3. I Miss You

**Notas de Autor:** al fin tengo listo el siguiente capitulo y para mi gusto me salió mas largo, espero que les guste y que lo que sea que opinen me lo hagan saber. La canción que utilicé para este capitulo se llama "I Miss You" la canta Darren Hayes y hizo un vid con ella el cual es genial. Las contestaciones a sus reviews están al final del capitulo.

Dedico este capitulo muy especialmente a mi beta y amiga Lau, mi niña este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, lamento el retraso y todavía no me puedo perdonar el hecho de haberlo pasado por alto. Un besote.

Y como siempre este capitulo esta dedicado para ti que moviste todo esto dentro de mi, se que nunca leerás esto pero gracias por todo.

**I Miss You**

Una vez escuché a una persona decir que las heridas del corazón siempre sanan pero que dejan cicatrices, siempre pensé que tenía razón, después de muchas noches en vela y de un largo tiempo logre sanar.

Un día me di cuenta que tu presencia o tu cercanía ya no dolía, que podía recibir tus muestras de afecto sin ponerme nervioso y que ya no sentía el vacío en mi pecho al verte con alguno de tus pretendientes, pensé que al fin había logrado volver a ser solo tu mejor amigo.

Siempre tuve un sentimiento de melancolía acompañándome y lo atribuía al hecho de que siempre me preguntaría que hubiera pasado si yo te hubiera confesado lo que sentía… estaba más que equivocado, nunca me percaté de que no solo la melancolía me acompañaba a cada paso que daba, había un sentimiento mas… casi imperceptible, y solo lo sentía cuando no estabas cerca… cuando no estabas conmigo, estaba convencido de que la dependencia a ti a través de estos años y el que fueras la única persona que me comprendiera y conociera completamente me hacia siempre querer estar a tu lado. TONTO.

Pensé que la gratitud por siempre haber creído en mí y porque siempre me acompañaste hasta en el momento en que me tuve que enfrentar a ese ser que siempre quiso destruirme sin importar que arriesgaras tu vida, y que la alegría porque nunca me dejaste caer ni permitiste que me sumiera en la oscuridad de mis depresiones que constantemente me perseguían, me impulsaban a siempre buscar que fueras feliz, creía que todos esos sentimientos de gratitud hasta ti eran los que me hacían buscar siempre la forma de mantener la sonrisa en tu cara… la sonrisa que me hacia sonreír. Otra vez, TONTO.

Nunca me pasó por la mente que tal vez algún día nuestros caminos se separarían y que ya no estarías siempre a mi lado, pero ese día llego, tu gran responsabilidad en los estudios y el hecho de que eres una gran bruja te dieron una gran oportunidad, nunca podré olvidar el día en que la utopía que busqué todos estos años se vino a bajo… el día en que te fuiste.

_**FLASH BACK**_

La paz se estaba restableciendo en el mundo mágico, hacía a penas dos semanas que tú, Ron y yo habíamos destruido todos los Horcruxes y que la batalla con Lord Voldemort se había llevado a cabo con un final favorable para nosotros. Me encontraba en la que fuera la casa de mis padres y que ahora me pertenecía, la noche caía sobre el valle mientras yo me aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden para la cena, ese día festejaríamos el hecho de que al fin Ron pudo salir del hospital y tú nos habías dicho que tenías algo importante que comunicarnos.

Después de cenar nos encontrábamos los tres charlando en el suelo de la sala frente a la chimenea, recordando viejos tiempos, Ron y yo compartíamos miradas para saber si era el momento para preguntarte que era lo que teníamos que decir, pero tu voz llamó nuestra atención.

–Me voy a Grecia – fue casi un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para nuestros oídos.

–¿Es una broma verdad? – Ron fue el primero en poder reaccionar, las sonrisas de nuestras caras se desvanecieron un poco pero seguían en nuestro rostro esperando a que contestaras afirmativamente a la pregunta de nuestro amigo.

Yo no ocupe una respuesta, a lo largo de estos años pude desarrollar la habilidad de leer tus ojos castaños, no tan bien como tu leías los míos, pero me di cuenta de que era verdad.

– No lo es Ron – tu voz seguía débil y tu mirada permanecía fija en la alfombra – hace dos días me llamó el ministro, me comunicó que hay un puesto disponible en el departamento de misterios, y que había recibido muchas recomendaciones de que yo era la indicada, pero que necesitaba estudiar en Grecia para aumentar mis conocimientos en magia antigua y runas y... acepte.

Silencio. Nadie hablaba, parecía que hasta los sonidos fuera de la casa se habían detenido al momento en que habías terminado de hablar. Ron estaba más pálido de lo normal y cuando te decidiste a levantar tu rostro de nuevo mi corazón dio un salto, tu mirada estaba triste y luchaba por contener las lágrimas, y de nuevo la necesidad de verte feliz me hizo tragarme mi tristeza y con fuerzas que saque de no se donde pude hablar.

– Más te vale que no falten menos de tres días para tu viaje Hermione, es lo mínimo que necesito para poder planear tu fiesta de despedida – aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer que la sonrisa y el abrazo que me diste en ese momento me ayudaron a no flaquear en ese momento.

– Muchas gracias Harry – murmurabas desde mi pecho.

– No tienes que agradecer nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga.

A partir de ese momento la tensión en el ambiente desapareció y seguimos hablando con la naturalidad de siempre, les comuniqué que había rechazado mi plaza en la escuela de Aurores ya que planeaba convertirme en Sanador y Ron habló de sus planes para entrar al ministerio, al parecer ninguno quería tener nada que ver con magos tenebrosos… ya no mas.

Toda la conversación me pareció distante, parecía que me encontraba en un sueño del cuál no podía despertar, sentía que el mundo había cambiado de dirección y que todo estaba revuelto, quería gritarte que no te fueras, quería estar enojado y decirte que eras injusta conmigo, deseaba decirte que no podría seguir adelante sin tu ayuda y que me sentía como ese niño pequeño al que sus tíos encerraban en la alacena de su casa. Pero callé, tu sonrisa impedía que dijera o demostrara todo lo que sentía dentro de mí.

Al despedirte esa noche nos prometiste permanecer en contacto, que no habría día en que no tendríamos noticias tuyas, que nos podríamos ver en las vacaciones y que a pesar de que no nos veríamos muy seguido en los dos años que durarían tus estudios seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos… te creí, nunca me habías fallado ¿Por qué lo harías ahora?

Vacío. Pensé que nunca volvería a tener esa sensación dentro de mí, cuando por fin me quede solo regrese a sentarme frente a la chimenea, hábito que tenía desde hace tiempo, pensé por mucho tiempo el por que me sentía así, necesitaba una razón para el frío en mi pecho, un motivo para el miedo que recorría toda mi piel… no lo encontré. El sueño me venció en medio de mi confusión, solo la luna llena de esa noche fue testigo de que entre sueños pronuncié tu nombre.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Gimme a reason  
Why I'm feeling so blue  
Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is you  
Gimme a reason  
Why I can't feel my heart  
Everytime you leave my side, I just fall apart  
_

Ahora después de casi dos años de tu partida, encuentro las respuestas a mis dudas, por fin puedo saber por que continuamente sentía esa melancolía y la razón de que cada vez que abandonabas la habitación en la que estábamos siempre una parte de mi quería seguirte, en todo este tiempo al cerrar mis ojos lo único que veía era tu imagen, tu sonrisa siempre aparece en mis sueños, al principio pensé que era la costumbre de que siempre estuviéramos juntos todo el tiempo y que lo que sentía en mi corazón era la sensación que se tiene cuando se extraña a una persona muy querida o a un familiar. Otra vez TONTO.

_Gimme a reason  
Why I can't concentrate  
The world is turning upside down  
Spinning round and round  
Gimme a reason  
Why I now understand  
The beauty and simplicity of everything surrounding me  
_

Y si, me acostumbre… pero no a ser tu mejor amigo, me acostumbre a amarte en silencio, nunca pude olvidarte, ninguna chica con la que salí me pudo hacer sentir de la manera en que tu solo sabías hacerlo, todas me buscaban por la cicatriz, por ser Harry Potter, por haber salvado al mundo, por ser el mejor Sanador de Inglaterra, nadie quería conversar conmigo hasta altas horas de la noche en el mirador de la ciudad y hablar de nada y de todo, nadie me hacia sentirme como Harry… **_solo Harry_**.

_You got a way of spreading magic everywhere  
Anywhere I go, I know you're always there  
It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave a room  
There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too_

Al fin encontré la respuesta para la confusión y el enojo que sentí la noche en que me dijiste que te irías, descubrí que el motivo de que sintiera que mi mundo se caía en pedazos, eras tú, la única que me conoce mas que cualquier otra persona, la chica con la que he compartido todo en mi vida y a la que nunca le agradecí el haberme salvado la vida incontables veces, la mujer que me enseño a ver la belleza de las cosas a pesar de lo duras que sean, mi razón también era el miedo.

Miedo de perder para siempre a la persona que nunca desconfió de mi, miedo de perder a quien dejó todo por seguirme y que me ayudo a sobrevivir, terror a que me dejaras y que ya no hubiera nadie que me ayudara a entender lo complejo de las cosas que me pasan. Me sentía aterrado de que la persona que me dio esperanza en todo este tiempo ya no estuviera aquí para impedir que mis demonios internos me hicieran trizas. Hasta ahora que te extraño tanto me di cuenta de todo.

Pero soy tan lento que ocupe ayuda de otra persona para darme cuenta de lo mas obvio, de lo que todo el mundo ya sabía y que yo siendo tan ciego me negaba a ver, esa persona me hizo analizar que no era normal el hecho de que mis grandes momentos de felicidad, eran nuestras largas conversaciones por teléfono o el leer tus cartas, y que lo que sentía hacia ti no era una simple amistad o gran gratitud. Por primera vez agradecí el hecho de no ser un mago normal, al fin el ser Harry Potter me sirvió para algo mas que atraer problemas, por que ¿Qué otro mago podría hablar con su padre que murió hace diecinueve años?

No es algo que pase muy a menudo, pero desde mi ultimo año en el colegio he podido hablar con él, tal parece que al fin los seres supremos decidieron que necesitaba un poco mas de ayuda en mi lucha para derrotar al Señor Tenebrosos y ¿Qué mejor ayuda que alguien de haya arriba?

El viento sopla con fuerza mientras las estrellas aparecen en el firmamento, desde este mirador todos mis problemas se ven tan pequeños como todas las luces de los autos y casas de la ciudad, y como todo lo bueno que he tenido en mi vida esto también tiene que ver contigo, gracias a ti conozco uno de los pocos lugares que quedan en esta gran ciudad en donde se puede tener paz hasta en el día mas bullicioso, tenías la costumbre de traerme aquí para poder compartir la sensación de estar conmigo en un lugar alto y sentir el aire golpeando con fuerza nuestros rostros, llevándose la tristeza o cualquier sensación no grata, todo sin la necesidad de subirte a una escoba. Creo que no soportabas el no poder compartir algo conmigo y que por eso veníamos a este lugar, tal ves no se sentía la misma adrenalina que al subirse a una escoba pero la sensación de paz y de que dejas todos tus problemas abajo si esta presente.

– ¿En qué piensas? – una sonrisa cruza por mi rostro al saber de quien se trata.

– Hola papá, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – me giro para poder ver cara a cara a ese hombre que tanto ha hecho por mi, aún después de muerto.

– Corrección – sonríe – hace tiempo que**_ tú_** no me vez, yo siempre puedo verte hijo.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí¿Hay algún evento apocalíptico que quieren que impida? – bromeo, tal parece que algo de su humor se me ha contagiado en nuestras conversaciones.

– Yo pregunté primero jovencito – me respondes con el tono de cualquier padre impositivo, por mas esta decir que resulta un fiasco – y no, no pasa nada de esa magnitud. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

– No se para que quieres que te lo diga, si ya conoces la respuesta – mi sonrisa se desvanece un poco dejando pasar algo de la melancolía a mi rostro.

– De verdad que no tengo ni idea, anda dímelo – lo dices de tal manera que cualquier persona que no te conociera te hubiera creído.

– ¿Sabías que a veces eres muy molesto? – bromeo – Parece que te entretienes molestándome – suspiro – la extraño tanto.

– Pues la verdad es que a veces el otro mundo es algo aburrido, en algo me tengo que entretener… es broma, no me mires así – te acercas hacia mí y ahora los dos observamos la ciudad apoyados en la cerca – ¿Qué decidiste?

– Estoy 23 horas al día pensando en si encajamos, en si somos uno para el otro, etc. y en la hora 24 me doy cuenta de que he estado todo el día pensando en ella… Se lo diré, creo que se lo debo – suspiro de nuevo – ¿crees que me corresponda?

– ¿Todavía tienes dudas? – me volteas a ver algo exasperado – Por Dios Harry, se enfrentó a un ejercito de mortífagos para salvarte y gasta una fortuna en larga distancia para hablar contigo, si eso no es amor de verdad que no se lo que es… ¿Cuándo iras a verla?

– En una semana es su graduación, hoy me llegó la invitación – el solo pensar en ese día hace que me invadan los nervios – ¿Qué le diré¿Cómo se lo diré? Sabes que soy un desastre con las palabras y que de romance se lo mismo que Ron de la teoría atómica, estoy aterrado.

– Si no lo estuvieras, serías un tonto – pones tu mano en mi hombro y me miras directamente a los ojos – No te puedo contestar a esas preguntas… nadie puede, solo tú sabrás como hacerlo, solo deja que todo salga desde tu corazón, tu la conoces mejor que nadie, sabrás como hacerlo, además el amor no solo se expresa con palabras, tiene un sinfín de maneras para demostrarse.

– Gracias – una sonrisa traviesa vuelve a invadir mi cara – ¿Sabes? Creo que al fin la influencia de mi mamá y Remus ha dado frutos en ti.

– Lo se, son una mala influencia para mi – sonríes – solo espero que Canuto no se entere de lo que dije, no me dejaría en paz en mucho tiempo – los dos reímos ante el recuerdo de mi padrino.

– Me tengo que ir – me abrazas, es reconfortante que puedas hacer eso – y no te angusties todo saldrá bien, ninguna mujer se a podido resistir al encanto de los Potter.

– Gracias papá, espero verte pronto.

– No lo dudes – empiezas a desaparecer – ¡Lo olvidaba, tu madre dice que busques una pequeña caja en el tocador de nuestra recámara, que espera que te sirva.

_Because I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong  
I don't need to carry on_

Ahora vuelvo a estar en la misma situación que hace varios años, se que estoy enamorado de ti, y también estoy aterrado de pederte si no sientes lo mismo que yo… pero ahora hay una gran diferencia, **_no pienso ocultarlo_**, tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero no creo que pueda soportar el volver a pasar mas noches en vela tratando de olvidar esto que siento por ti, ni tampoco podré vivir con la duda de que hubiera pasado si te digo lo que siento. Además te prometí ser completamente sincero contigo y creo que te debo eso, solo espero que nuestra amistad pueda sobrevivir a esto.

_**Te extraño.**_

_You know I miss you  
And this is all I wanna do  
I know it doesn't sound too cool  
But maybe I'm in love with you_

* * *

**Gwen-De:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y mas cuando odias el H/Hr, muchas gracias por leer y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo nuevo.

**VeroGranger85:** hola amiga! Si ya falta menos para el final y solo te digo que tengo varias ideas para terminarlo pero no me decido todavía¿que crees que contestara Hermione en el siguiente cap¿Harry no se echara para atras? Quiero tu opinión. Ya son seis? Wow que suerte la tuya jajajaja. Yo también espero que pronto volvamos a romper nuestro record. Besos.

**Hermian vampiress**: muchas gracias por tu mensaje, es muy halagador espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Jasire Potter**: es un honor que alguien que no se fan de esta pareja le haya gustado lo que escribo, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Una historia mas larga? No lo se creo que no estoy preparado para eso, pero si haré varios One-shotes. Besos.

**Cidonya:** hola Mez! Nunca pensé que algún día tu me dejarías un review, se siente extraño estar de este lado, es un honor el que tu me digas que tengo talento. Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo nuevo y espero pronto volver a hablar contigo. Besos hermosa.

**Lugia Potter:** yo también amo a la pareja de Harry y Hermione, para mi hasta en HBP se ve que acabarán juntos. Espero que me hagas saber lo que te parece este nuevo capitulo y si quieres leer fics de H/Hr te recomiendo todos los de Cidonya, los de Darla Gilmore, y muy especialmente "Atrapado en una Red" de Anasazi, ese es mi fic favorito, cuídate.

**Anasazi:** Hola honey! Pues a mi me encanta el no pode negarle nada a las mujeres y mas cuando es una tan especial como tú, sabes el honor y alegria que se siente el hecho de que tu escritora favorita te deje un review? Cuando lo leí arme un escándalo, todavía tengo la sonrisa en mi cara. Pues yo Tampoco recuerdo muy bien como se llama eso que tu dices pero si quise utilizarlo y me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Tu también crees que tengo talento? Creo que se me saldrán las lagrimas de nuevo y pues si en la historia es Harry pero lo que plasme fue lo que yo sentía cuando pase por esa experiencia, espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo cap. BESOS.

Sus criticas son bien recibidas, manden review!

Daniel.


	4. One Moment More

**A/N: **Aquí estoy de vuelta, si, se que es mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización pero aparte del bloqueo mental que tuve, los problemas familiares, escolares (ya me gradué de la U) y además los bajones que significaron HBP y DH impidieron para que esto llegara mas pronto pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo para todos ustedes.

Se que tal vez mucha gente ni recuerde que leyó este fic pero como nunca dejo nada inconcluso les prometo que lo terminaré. En teoría este sería el capitulo final pero se ma ha alargado mas de lo pensado pero a lo mas le queda un capitulo que espero poder terminarlo pronto.

**Inspiracion:** La cancion para este capitulo se llama One Moment More de la cantante de musica country Mindy Smith.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, de haber sido asi los Weasley no hubieran tenido a sus dos ultimos hijos sino a una mejor lechuza y un florero en la cocina.

**One Moment More**

La luz se colaba por los amplios ventanales del lugar iluminando cada una de las salas de espera, la gente iba y venía, algunos rostros llenos de la excitación y nervios que eran comunes antes de un viaje, otros cansados por lo algún viaje de negocios, niños corriendo o interrogando repetidamente a sus padres para calmar su insaciable curiosidad; pareciera que en el lugar no se podrían ni escuchar los propios pensamientos, pero había alguien que se hallaba ajeno a ese ambiente. Él se encontraba sentado como muchos de los viajeros a la espera de su vuelo; pareciera que un aura de calma y melancolía lo rodeara creando una barrera entre él y el resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. La pequeña caja de terciopelo verde sostenida en su mano, que giraba entre sus dedos con suma delicadeza era lo único que demostraba que el era una persona y no una estatua colocada en medio de la sala de espera.

Nunca pensó que se sentiría así antes de su primer viaje fuera de su natal país; en el colegio ansiaba la salidas al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade no sólo por que le gustaba divertirse con sus amigos, sino por que al vivir con sus tíos nunca conoció un lugar que no fuera su propio vecindario o la casa de tía Marge y el visitar nuevos lugares le llenaba el alma de una agradable sensación de libertad que a veces le hacia mucha falta, pero ahora nada de esa algarabía y emoción se encontraban presentes, y no era que no ansiara el viaje, de hecho los nervios lo consumían, sino que el lugar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos; la única ocasión en al que había visitado anteriormente un aeropuerto no fue para salir en una nueva aventura con sus inseparables amigos sino para ver partir una parte muy importante de él, en esa ocasión fue a ese lugar para despedirse de ella.

Recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer, y precisamente esa era la razón por la que Harry parecía no darse cuenta de todo el ajetreo del lugar. Sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían estar fijos en algún punto del paisaje que se divisaba a lo lejos; pero en realidad las imágenes de aquel día pasaban frente a sus orbes como si se tratase de una película, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada **aroma**, cada **roce** los recordaba como si los tuviera grabados en la piel, el mismo vacío de esa ocasión se sentía ahora en su pecho.

– _Repíteme una vez más por que tienes que irte de manera muggle y no usando un traslador – volví a preguntar por centésima vez ya con un tono de reproche impreso en la frase mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba que no se me cayera de nuevo una de las tantas maletas que cargaba._

– _Ya te lo dije – respondiste como si de un trabajo de el colegio se tratase – es mejor de esta manera así podrá haber un registro oficial de mi entrada al país y eso me facilitará mucho las cosas en caso de necesitar un empleo o de algún asunto oficial que necesitara realizar._

– _Claro la parte fácil la tienes __tú, yo soy al que le saldrá una hernia por cargar todas estas maletas – murmuré __con algo de esfuerzo mientras acomodaba el equipaje en uno de los carritos del aeropuerto._

– _Jajajaja no pensé que fuera usted un debilucho señor Potter. – tu melodiosa risa me hizo olvidar de el peso que descansaba sobre mis brazos y en mi corazón. Contagiándome a seguir con el ya acostumbrado juego que acababas de comenzar._

– _Y encima te burlas de mi, bonita amiga me fui a conseguir, que pronto se les olvida cuando uno las rescata de un troll o de un ejercito de dementotes, mujeres. –bufé y simulando que me sentía sumamente ofendido aceleré el paso hacia la entrada del aeropuerto mientras daba un bufido de indignación._

– _Me parece recordar que en cada una de esas ocasiones fuiste tú el que me metió en esos enredos – agregaste con vehemencia entre jadeos cuando me diste alcance – que bueno que no eres abogado, con los argumentos que usas para tu defensa no durarías nada en la corte, jajaja._

– _¡Oye! –__ Exclamé con indignación fingida al entrar al edificio – lo del troll no fue mi culpa, fue Ron el que te hizo llorar y además yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una entrometida que siempre me seguía a cualquier lado._

–_Deberías de agradecer el que fuera una entrometida, sin mi no hubiera habido nadie para salvarte el pellejo, pero que puedo decir, tengo debilidad por los cabezas huecas que siempre se meten en problemas. – una sonrisa triunfante llena tu rostro al saber que con ese argumento acabas de ganar la "discusión". _

– _De acuerdo me rindo, mi autoestima ya ha recibido suficientes golpes en esta conversación. ¿A cual sala tenemos que ir?_

– _A la número 7, parece que es por ahí. – respondiste señalando el anden de la derecha._

– _No entiendo el porqué no quisiste que los demás vinieran a despedirte, Hermione – pregunté tratando de seguirte el paso a través de la multitud que transitaba por los andenes – se que tal vez Ron y su familia hubieran llamado la atención al intentar pasar como muggles, pero ¿Por qué tampoco dejaste que tus padres vinieran? – me arrepentí de lo que dije después de haber terminado esa frase, tu semblante tranquilo y sereno cambio a uno mas nostálgico y tu mirada se desvió de la mía casi inmediatamente._

– _Es complicado – contestaste mientras un suspiro de resignación escapaba de tus labios – creo que si ellos vinieran a despedirme, al verlos aquí reunidos todo el valor huiría de mi y no me atrevería a subir al avión ,tal vez pienses que es una niñería, pero nunca he salido del país sin mis padres y ahora que lo voy a hacer, siento que todavía hay algo de esa pequeña niña que los necesita mucho dentro de mi y me quedaría aferrada a ellos, aterrada como cuando ese troll me quiso atacar en primer año_

– _No me parece ninguna cosa de niños lo que sientes, creo que si no lo sintieras sí sería un gran problema, creo que es normal en ti – contesté mientras me perdía en tus ojos castaños que se había unido otra vez a los míos al escuchar el sonido de mi voz – tienes un gran corazón y ellos son una parte muy importante de el._

– _Gracias Harry – pronuncias mientras una sonrisa aparece de nuevo en tu rostro – por eso deje que tú me acompañaras._

– _¿Por qué yo no soy una parte importante de ti? – automáticamente la pregunta salió de mis labios sin darme un tiempo a pensarla, la sola idea de que tu respuesta fuera afirmativa me hizo quedarme congelado en medio del andén._

– _No seas tonto – retrocediste unos pasos para volver a donde yo estaba y situarte de frente a mi – claro que eres muy importante para mi – comenzaste a explicar mientras acariciabas mi mejilla con tu mano – sólo que contigo siempre me he sentido mas cómoda, siempre sabes como hacerme sentir bien a pesar de lo mal que me sienta, gracias a ti pude decirles adiós a todos en la fiesta de despedida que organizaste, te agradezco eso infinitamente, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear, así que nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres importante para mi. Si lo haces te lanzaré__una maldición para ver si así dejas de decir tonterías. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar por un segundo que no eres alguien importante en mi corazón? – nunca había escuchado tu voz con un tono de decepción cuando me hablabas ni visto tus ojos tan llenos de sentimientos como en ese momento, no pude descifrar todo lo que ellos me decían en ese momento mientras tu mano seguía dibujando círculos en mi mejilla ¿Tristeza? ¿Cariño? ¿Enojo por preguntarte algo tan estúpido? ¿Amor? ¿Decepción? _

– _Yo… – no podía pensar, mi cerebro no lograba hacer que algo coherente saliera de mi boca mientras mi cuerpo se entregaba mas y mas hacía el placer que tu mano provocaba en mi rostro y se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero tu mirada hizo que algo en mi se activara, nunca he podido soportar el verte triste __y esa ocasión no fue la excepción – Lo siento – mis abrazos automáticamente se dirigieron hacia tu cintura cerrando aún mas el espacio que había entre nosotros – lo siento mucho en verdad Hermione pero ya sabes que soy algo torpe al hablar, creo que solamente Ron puede superarme en ese aspecto, ni siquiera pensé lo que iba a decir, si lo hubiera hecho yo mismo me hubiera dado un golpe por sólo haber llegado a pensar semejante estupidez. Si me hubiera detenido a pensar tan sólo un segundo, hubiera recordado que eres mi mejor amiga y que para eso se necesita que me quieras. – por un segundo tu mano detuvo su rítmico movimiento por mi rostro y una sombra de decepción nublo tus ojos, pero tan pronto como surgió así se desapareció. _

– _Honestamente Harry, a veces me haces pensar muy seriamente el porqué sigo siendo tu amiga – bromeaste al tiempo que tus ojos se enfrentaban de nuevo con los míos y tu mano volvía a su trabajo de hacer círculos sobre mi mejilla – pero luego recuerdo que aunque no seas la persona mas elocuente del mundo tus acciones dicen más que mil palabras, y las acciones que tienes para conmigo compensan todas las metidas de pata que tiene Sr. Potter._

– _Me alegro que por lo menos de alguna manera te pueda transmitir lo agradecido que estoy contigo y lo mucho que representas para mí – nuestros cuerpos de alguna manera se habían acercado tanto que no había espacio ni para el aire – no sabes cuantas veces quise decirte todo lo que eres para mi – mi voz casi era un susurro pero lo cercano de nuestros rostros hacia que fuera completamente audible para ti – Gracias por siempre ver lo bueno que hay en mi, Hermione._

– _No tienes que agradecer nada,__Harry – tu aliento tibio golpeó con fuerza mis labios mientras tu nariz se rozaba con la mía casi imperceptiblemente y tu característico aroma a canela y lavanda me inundaba los sentidos – siempre lo he sabido, tus ojos me lo decían continuamente._

– _Hermione… yo – pero me detuve justo antes de decir algo __más, mi miedo a perderte pudo mas que todas las placenteras sensaciones que se transmitían a lo largo de mi ser, al tener tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío._

– _¿Harry? – tu voz sonó como un suspiro incitándome a continuar, al tiempo que te acercabas más a mi si eso era posible._

– _Se hace tarde – con un gran esfuerzo mis manos dejaron tu cintura mientras me retiraba de la comodidad que tu cuerpo pegado al mío me producía – no quiero ser el culpable de que pierdas tu vuelo._

– _Es cierto__… ya es tarde – tus manos abandonaron mi cuello mientras un suspiro de resignación escapaba de tus labios – vamos._

_Mi cuerpo se sentía extrañamente frío sin la cercanía del tuyo, pero al fin pude reunir las fuerzas suficientes para poder volver a recuperar la capacidad de caminar y continuar con mi trabajo de empujar el carrito del equipaje. Un silencio incómodo había caído sobre nosotros mientras seguíamos avanzando entre la multitud, me sentía como un idiota, se suponía que estaba ahí para hacerte sentir bien en estos momentos no para comportarme como un perfecto estúpido y arruinarte el día. _

– _Creo que es la siguiente sala – __tu voz me saco de mis pensamientos antes de que pudiera decir algo para enmendar mi error – puedes dejar mi equipaje aquí, yo lo puedo llevar sola._

– _Prometí que te acompañaría hasta que te subieras a ese avión, y pienso cumplirlo, siento mucho el comportarme como un idiota antes, pero por favor, no te enfades._

– _Honestamente, __Harry – un suspiro que parecía entre resignación y exasperación abandono tu boca cuando finalmente tus ojos se reunieron de nuevo con los míos – de verdad que no se como lo haces pero no puedo enfadarme contigo, por mas que lo intento no puedo, pero no tientes mi paciencia ¿de acuerdo?_

– _De acuerdo – una sincera sonrisa por fin vuelve a surcar mis labios demostrando lo agradecido que estoy con la suerte que tengo – además Crookshanks no me perdonaría si no me despido de él._

– _Tienes razón, no se como lo hiciste, pero eres el único al que le permite cargarlo._

– _¿Qué puedo decir? Tal ves es parte de mi encanto – la alegría que había invadido mi cuerpo al sentir de nuevo el ambiente ameno entre nosotros se esfumó en un segundo al ver la amplia sala en la que tomarías tu vuelo._

_**Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving**_

_T__enía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de abrazarte y no soltarte hasta que me prometieras que no me dejarías, pero una vez más una máscara cubrió mi rostro y con ella impedí que mis emociones fueran visibles ante tus ojos, si esto te hacía feliz, yo intentaría ser feliz._

– _Pues bien…. Parece que llegamos – Incomodidad. No había mejor palabra para describir lo que sentía. ¿Era posible tener todos los miembros de tu cuerpo en su lugar pero a la vez sentir que no lo estaban? La tensión en mis músculos era tal que parecía un robot que empujaba el carrito del equipaje hasta acercarnos al guardia que revisaría las maletas._

– _Si… por fin… sala 7 – al parecer los nervios y la tensión también la habían contagiado, y de nueva cuenta tu labio inferior era torturado por tus dientes, en ese gesto tan encantador tuyo y que yo amaba cada vez más._

_La revisión del equipaje pasó con un silencio incómodo, sólo interrumpido por algunas preguntas de rutina del guardia y los maullidos de Crookshanks que nervioso se removía en su jaula mientras era revisado._

– _Nos vemos amigo – había sacado a Crookshanks de su pequeña jaula para poder despedirme antes de que fuera enviado hacia el aeroplano con el resto del equipaje, y lo sostenía con uno de mis brazos mientras con mi mano libre le acariciaba detrás de las orejas – prométeme que la cuidaras ¿de acuerdo? – un maullido de aceptación fue la respuesta del pequeño felino, quien me había hecho compañía innumerables veces en la soledad de la sala común. Lo volví a depositar dentro de su jaula y junto con el resto del equipaje fue llevado para abordar el vuelo._

– _¿Qui…quieres que esperemos ahí en lo que te llaman para abordar? – logre musitar mientras señalaba hacia los asientos que se encontraban en la sala._

– _Si… – al parecer tu garganta tenía las mismas dificultades que la mía para emitir sonido – no queda mucho para que llamen a los pasajeros._

_**It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To warm my soul and ease my mind  
You've go to hold me and show me love**_

_De manera pausada como si caminara a mi propia muerte llegamos hasta los asientos de la sala, en los cuales se obtenía una vista perfecta de la pista y de todos los aviones que en ella se encontraba__n esperando las indicaciones para despegar o bien para recibir mantenimiento. Tu manos temblaban de una manera que no había visto nunca antes, y en un impulso me decidí a tomar una y apretarla fuertemente con la mía en un intento de tranquilizarte, aunque yo me sentía peor por dentro, pero aún así con una sonrisa te intentaba dar del poco valor con que contaba en ese momento._

_**Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are**_

_Permanecimos en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y mi pulgar acariciando suavemente en forma circular el dorso de tu mano__. No sabía cuantos minutos habían transcurrido, pero en cada uno de ellos mi mente se había esforzado por encontrar las palabras correctas para decirte en esta ocasión, frases y oraciones se formaban en mi mente pero ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente apropiada para ti, tal vez sería la ultima vez que te vería en algunos años, y quería que nuestros últimos momentos juntos fueran perfectos y que mis palabras fueran algo grato que pudieras recordar durante tu estadía lejos de mí y que de esa manera no me olvidaras._

_Pero como la suerte nunca se ha encontrado de mi lado en el momento en que estaba por romper el cómodo pero nostálgico silencio, lo que mas había temido desde el día en que anunciaste de tu partida, llegó._

_**Pasajeros del vuelo 1607 con destino a Grecia favor de abordar por la sala 7.**_

_La tensión de tus dedos que aumentó entre mis manos fue lo que me hizo saber que no había sido producto de mi imaginación y que realmente,__esa voz fría y nasal que se escuchó por los altavoces sí había llamado a abordar el vuelo con destino a Grecia, __**tú vuelo.**_

_Un frío terrible se apoderó de cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras que un gran vacío inundaba mi pecho y un nudo llenaba mi garganta. Pero aún así pude reaccionar y lentamente me fui poniendo en pie pero sin dejar de tomar tu mano entre la mía. Un leve apretón de mi parte te hizo reaccionar y tu mirada se encontró de nuevo con la mía y también comenzaste a levantarte del asiento sin que tus orbes chocolates se desviaran del contacto visual que manteníamos._

_**Oh, please don't go.  
Let me have you just one moment more**_

_Era demasiado para mí, ni todas la heridas que había tenido en la batalla final o todos los maltratos a lo largo de mi vida se comparaban con el sufrimiento que esas palabras me causaron, te marchabas, te alejabas de mi y no sabía si podría soportarlo. Tus ojos estaban tan oscuros en ese momento que parecían casi negros, pero aún así logre distinguir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y acariciar tus mejillas._

_**Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and keep me**_

_Nuestras respiraciones se habían acelerado y la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos había empezando a disminuir, mientras q__ue nuestras manos por fin se separaron y ahora de nuevo me encontraba sosteniéndote de la cintura y las palmas de tus manos se movían lentamente por mi espalda._

_La distancia entre nosotros por fin desapareció al momento en que nos fundimos en un abrazo desesperado; no sabía si temblaba por mi propia ansiedad o era tu llanto que sacudía tu cuerpo el que me causaba esos espasmos. Me aferraba a ti como si fuera un naufrago en alta mar y tu fueras ese salvavidas que lo mantenía a flote, y es que la verdad eso y mas significabas para mí, eras mi fuerza, mi guía, la voz de mi conciencia que me ayudaba en los momentos en que físicamente no te encontrabas conmigo._

_Enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de tu hombro dejando que el calor y el aroma que emanaban de tu cuerpo me inundaran de nuevo los sentidos, diciéndote con mis acciones lo que en palabras no había podido expresar, tu cabeza se hundió en mi pecho y el agarre de tus brazos en mi espalda se hizo aún mas fuerte, dejándome saber que me habías entendido. Entre tú y yo no hacían falta las palabras. _

_**Pasajeros del vuelo 1607 con destino a Grecia favor de abordar por la sala 7.**_

_Con en el sonido de la segunda __llamada para tu vuelo, pausadamente fui retirando mi cabeza de tu hombro mientras que lentamente tu levantabas la mirada hacia mis ojos, verde y café se encontraron con tanta fuerza que podía sentir la intensidad con la que tu mirada recorría cada una de mis facciones; fue en ese momento que me percaté de las lagrimas que había por mi rostro y que tiernamente con tu mano secabas._

– _Es hora, __Hermione – cada palabra dolía, el respirar lastimaba terriblemente pero tenía que ser fuerte, así como tu lo habías sido para mi tantas veces._

– _Si – pero tus manos aferraban con más fuerza que antes mi espalda, podía sentir tus uñas encajándose en la piel de mi espalda en una deliciosa tortura y tus ojos contemplando mi rostro como si nunca lo hubieras visto._

– _Todo va estar bien, no hay nadie que sea mejor que tú para este puesto – ¿pero yo estaría bien? – es tu destino, además nos comunicaremos constantemente será como si estuviéramos juntos._

_**Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are**_

– _¿Me __llamarás cierto? – por fin tus brazos se retiraban lentamente de mi espalda y en el camino se encontraron con mis manos para entrelazarse una vez mas._

– _Cada noche – contesté, una pequeña sonrisa logró aparecer en mi rostro en un intento de alentarte a hacer lo mismo._

– _Te voy a extrañar mucho…. A todos. – el agarre de nuestras manos se deshizo mientras lentamente tomabas la pequeña maleta de mano que descansaba al lado del asiento que ocupabas segundos antes, para empezar tu camino hacía la puerta que te llevaría a tu destino… que te llevaría lejos de mí._

– _Señorita, tiene que abordar ya o perderá su vuelo – la voz de la sobrecargo nos sacó de nuestro letargo para regresarnos a la fría realidad._

– _Gracias – contestaste hacia la joven con un leve asentimiento de cabeza – nos vemos, Harry._

– _Adiós Hermione – me acerque lentamente hacía ti y deposite un casto beso en tu frente, tal ves el último__beso que te daría en mucho tiempo – nos vemos pronto._

– _Hasta pronto – de puntitas alcanzaste mi mejilla para depositar un beso que me dejó ardiendo el __rostro – gracias por todo, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti._

– _Para eso estamos los amigos._

_Lentamente diste vuelta y comenzaste a caminar en dirección a la puerta que te llevaría a abordar el aeroplano. Cada paso resonaba en mi cabeza como si estuviera aumentado mil veces el sonido que producían tus pies al andar y con cada uno de ellos el miedo me invadía y mi pulso se aceleraba junto con mi respiración._

– _¡Hermione! – el grito salio de mi garganta y me acerque unos pasos hacia a ti, que me mirabas con una mezcla de anhelo y duda en tus ojos. _

_**Díselo. **_

_**DÍSELO!**_

_- Cuídate. _

_**Cobarde.**_

– _Tú también, Harry – me diste una última mirada como esperando que dijera algo más, pero nada más pudo salir de mis labio. Entregaste tu boleto y mientras caminabas por el andén la puerta se cerró con un golpe que sacudió todo mi cuerpo… y caí, ya no tenía por quién ser fuerte en esos momentos, y dejé que mis sentimientos por fin salieran sin importarme el lugar o que la gente me viera. Ya nada importaba._

_No se cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en el suelo del aeropuerto con mi espalda recargada en uno de los asientos, pero cuando ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar me fui poniendo de pie, lentamente di la espalda a los grandes ventanales que daban hacia la pista y obligué a mi cuerpo a recuperar la capacidad de andar. Cada paso era un dolor en mi pecho, un recuerdo de todos los momentos juntos, de un roce o caricia. Cada paso me llevaba más lejos de ti. _

– _Adiós Hermione._

**Pasajeros del vuelo 1931 con destino a Greci****a favor de abordar por la sala 7.**

La voz resonó por todo la sala sacándome de mis recuerdos. Varios de los pasajeros hacían fila en la entrada para abordar el avión y la sobrecargo amablemente les recibía los boletos e intentaba contestar las preguntas de una niña que parecía un tanto hiperactiva. Tomé mi maleta de mano y caminé hacia la puerta, pronto llegaría a Grecia y te vería de nuevo, las emociones que llenaban todo mi cuerpo eran tan difíciles de describir por la gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que tenía en esos momentos, anhelaba el poder verte una vez más y sentir de nuevo tus manos entre las mías, mas sin embargo esto significaba el por fin hacerte saber lo que había guardado por tantos años dentro de mí y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría entre nosotros dos me consumía.

Pero ya estaba decidido, no podía seguir viviendo con esto, tengo que dejarte decidir, tengo que saber lo que yo significo para ti, y lo que sientes por mí. No estoy seguro de lo que vaya a pasar o de la decisión que tomarás, de lo único que estoy seguro es que nadie podrá algún día significar todo lo que tú significas para mí y mucho menos ocupar el lugar que tienes en mi corazón.

Una vez más mi destino está en tus manos y la idea no me asusta, nunca me has lastimado con alguna de tus decisiones o consejos, hasta el haberte marchado del país nos hizo más fuertes, así que lo que sea que vayas a decidir acerca de nosotros será lo mejor para ambos y podré vivir con ello. Presioné la pequeña caja aterciopelada entre mis dedos recordando cada una de las palabras dichas por mi padre, y esperando que el destino me sonriera igual que a él hace muchos años. Abordé el avión con mis esperanzas puestas en ti, deseando conseguir la misma oportunidad que tuvieron mis padres.

La oportunidad de ser correspondido por quien amas.

* * *

Hacía ya varias horas que me encontraba en Grecia, el clima era cálido y soleado, muy diferente al clima húmedo y nublado de Inglaterra. Pronto sería de noche y llegaría la hora de ir a su ceremonia de graduación. Desde la ventana de mi cuarto de hotel podía contemplar perfectamente el atardecer. Se dice que los atardeceres más hermosos son los de Grecia, pero para mi no se llegaban a comparar con alguno de los que contemplamos juntos desde nuestro mirador en Londres. Los nervios me consumían y la ansiedad me devoraba por dentro, en este momento preferiría enfrentarme a un dragón furioso que a lo que más tarde me esperaba.

Sacando valor de no se qué parte, y dando una ultima mirada hacía el ocaso, entré a la habitación para comenzar a arreglarme. Después de una ducha rápida e infructíferos intentos por domar mi cabello, estaba listo, me sentía un poco incómodo usando el traje negro y la camisa verde de seda, pero el atuendo ayudaba a disimular un poco el aire desgarbado que mi cabello inducía.

El taxi que había pedido ya se encontraba en la puerta del hotel esperando por mí. Subí al vehículoy después de darle la dirección al conductor, éste comenzó a transitar por las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Atenas, las luces de los negocios y casas alumbraban las calles y el bullicio de la gente comprando o comiendo inundaba la noche.

Después de lo que parecieron veinte minutos, el taxi entró a una amplia villa a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa estaba situada en lo alto de una pequeña colina rodeada de viñedos y huertos de otras clases. El fresco aire de la noche me recibió al salir del coche sirviendo para alejar cualquier rastro de temor que pudiera seguir albergando dentro de mí.

La puerta se encontraba arriba de una pequeña escalinata hecha mármol, al igual que toda la casa, la clásica arquitectura griega, combinada con las luces que se encontraban en los jardines y la noche estrellada, le daban el aspecto de un lugar místico y gratamente reconfortante. Entrando en el recinto los primeros murmullosde la música y las voces amortiguadas de las personas empezaron a llegar a mis oídos. Siguiendo los sonidos de la fiesta, caminé por el corredor perfectamente iluminado por los candelabros que colgaban de la bóveda en el techo y con exquisitas pinturas decorando sus sobrias paredes hasta que me encontré frente a una puerta doble de cristal que daba la bienvenida al magníficosalón donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo.

Al entrar al recinto no pude evitar buscar cualquier rastro de ese cabello castaño que tanto había anhelado ver en estos años. Di varias vueltas al salón pero en ninguna tuve éxito, así que finalmente decidí a descansar un momento y toméuna copa junto a la mesa de las bebidas que se encontraba a un extremo del salón, mientras bebía repasando en mi mente todo lo que tenía que decirle a la vez que con mi otra mano, inconscientemente le daba vueltas a la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de mi saco.

– ¿Harry? – la voz tan conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos a la vez que me atragantaba con mi bebida por la sorpresa. Me giré lentamente temiendo el perder el equilibrio por lo que me pudiera poder encontrar al dar la vuelta.

Finalmente toda tensión se disipó y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al encontrarme con esos amables ojos color chocolate que hace tiempo no veía.

A/N 2: Muchas gracias por leer, y tambien muchas gracias a los que decidan a dejar un comentario. Espero me disculpen por dejarlo en esa parte pero era necesario.

Saludos, Dave.


End file.
